


All's well that ends well to end up with you

by geeky_page



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_page/pseuds/geeky_page
Summary: Another fix-it fic where not everything always goes right.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. What almost happened

-Eddie! Eddie!-Richie's heart was beating so damn fast. Faster than ever, he could hear it in his ears. He was holding Eddie by his shirt, looking into his terrified eyes. What just happened seemed to last forever, yet ended so quickly. Richie yelling at Pennywise, Richie getting caught in deadlights, Eddie distracting Pennywise and saving Richie, Eddie almost dying. It was a matter of seconds, maybe even less. Richie opened his eyes and saw Eddie on top of him. He thanked God that Richie noticed Pennywise before he could attack Eddie. He thanked God for the adrenalin in his blood that helped him react faster and drag Eddie away. 

-I'm okay,-Eddie's voice was shaky, full of tears and fear. He touched his chest, touched Richie's hand on it and looked him in the eyes,-I'm okay,Rich.

-Okay,-Richie breathed out and lost it. He started sobbing. He had never been so scared before. Fear is too weak a word to describe what he was feeling, terror too. He thought his heart would tear apart, not even as a metaphor. Richie really thought he might have a heart attack. He was a 40 year old man who smoked and drank like he had spare lungs and liver. Sport was always something that he'd start doing tomorrow and there was nothing he loved more than a good old cheeseburger from closest fast food place. His body, his mind and his mental system wasn't prepared for this at all. 

-Rich, we're okay,-Eddie assured him, but he looked terrified, his hands were shaking and his voice was so weak Richie could hardly hear him,-We're both okay, we just need to finish this. We need to get out,-he said and hugged Richie, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. They didn't see the rest of the Losers and more than anything else in the world Eddie wanted to see Bill coming up and saying “It's all done, let's go home and forget about it all”.

-Eds, I...,-Richie couldn't get a hold of his panic. His mind felt like a sinking ship and all he could see was the terrified eyes of someone he almost lost.

-We're okay, Richie,-Eddie cupped his face, making him look him in the eyes. Eddie wasn't any less scared, but Richie just saved his life and the least he could do was help him get himself together. And even if that doesn't work, he'll physically drag Richie out of that shithole,-It will all be over soon, we have to go help the others.

-I know,-Richie gasped for air, trying to stop sobbing. Eddie was stroking his face, wiping his tears,-It's almost...you almost,-Eddie pressed his forehead againts Richie's. He felt his shaky breath on his skin.

-No. Nothing happened. You saved me,-Eddie said as seriously as he could. He saw that his words had almost no effect on Richie so he did the only thing that came in his mind. He grabbed Richie's face and kissed him on the lips. He did it without thinking, without doubting. It felt right, it felt like the only right think to do. Richie froze for a second, but then responded to the kiss. His mouth slightly opened, letting Eddie in. He gently put his hand on Eddie's cheek and as seconds passed, his heart calmed. 

-We have to go,-Eddie pulled away and licked his lips. He got up and offered Richie his hand.

-Yeah. Yeah,-Richie sounded better, a lot less scared. Panic let go of him, he took Eddie's hand and got up. His hand didn't leave Eddie's till the end of that horrible day. When they killed Pennywise, Eddie held it. When they ran out of the destroying house, he held it. Even when they jumped into the lake, Eddie held Richie's hand. Eddie was there, he was real, alive and well. He held his hand and looked at him from time to time, searching for sights of panic or fear, ready to comfort him.


	2. Another goodbye

Now it all felt like a dream. Glorious defeat of Pennywise and the best kiss in Richie's life happened two days ago. Losers were leaving Derry one by one, each couldn't wait for their flight. Even Mike decided not to stay. He wanted a fresh start, wanted to try out the life he could have had if Pennywise never happened. Mike bought a ticket to Florida and left first, making each and every loser promise to call at least once a week. Then Bill. He went home to his wife, inviting everyone to his place whenever they feel like coming. Bill hugged them all, cried and told them how much he loved them. They all cried. Then Beverly and Ben. They left together. No one commented it, but Richie was so damn happy for them both, for Bev especially. He knew that Ben would do anything for her, he knew he would never do nything to hurt her. Beverly deserved someone like that. 

The only Losers who still stayed in Derry a little longer were Richie and Eddie. Richie felt so weak after the battle that he spent most of his time in his hotel room, desperately trying to fall asleep, but every time his head touched the pillow, he started seeing things. Things that didn't happen, things that did, things that could have happened and things that almost happened. He stayed in bed because his body was exhausted, but his mind didn't want to rest. Because of that he didnt talk to Eddie. Not about the kiss, not about his future, not about anything.

Richie was half asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He got up, threw a look at the mirror, got scared of his own reflection and opened the door. Eddie was standing there. He was showered, shaved, wearing a nice suit, holding a suitcase. Richie pressed his lips and let Eddie in.

-You're leaving?-Richie asked, knowing the answer in advance.

-Yeah. My flight is in couple hours,-Eddie put his luggage on the floor and opened the window. Richie wasn't even ashamed of his messed up room. It looked horrible, but he felt worse.

-Cool. Mine is tomorrow,-Eddie nodded.

-Are you okay? You look like shit.

-Yeah, I know, I'm fine,-Richie tried to fix his hair somehow,-Derry is doing this to me,-he sat on the bed and Eddie sat beside him. They were both looking down on their shoes and thinking about their next words.

-Can't sleep?-Eddie asked. But he, too, knew the answer.

-Nope. You?

-Same. Kepp thinking about...you know.

-Yeah. Same,-Richie said quietly,-I'm gonna need a shit load of therapy now

-We all need a fucking shitload of therapy after everything we saw and did,-Richie smirked and nodded.

-Do you...do you think we'll forget it all again? Each other?-Richie asked looking up at Eddie.

-No.

-How are you so sure?

-I just know that I won't be able to forget it. Even if I want to,-Richie nodded. He felt it too, but a stinky fear of being forgotten wouldn't leave his mind. When he hugged losers as they left, he felt so loved and needed. When Eddie held his hand he felt better than ever. He just was afraid that one day he will wake up and decide to call Eddie, or anyone from the group, and they won't recognize him.

-I should go,-Eddie said looking at the clock,-I came to say goodbye,-they both got up and went to the door, but Eddie stopped in front of it and looked at Richie.

-What?

-I don't know how to even begin to thank you for what you did back then. You saved my life, I would have-

-Don't,-Richie cut him off,-Please, don't. I did what I had to do.

-Thank you,-Eddie hugged Richie. He put his chin on Richie's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist,-I love you,man,-Richie closed his eyes and heavily sighed.

-I love you too,Eddie,-neither of them knew what those words actually meant to them. Eddie kept his arms around Richie for just a bit longer and then let go. He looked him right in the eyes and put his hand on Richie's cheek. Richie looked so sad and so tired. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to forget, or at least not to think about everything that happened at least for a moment. He needed rest that he couldn't get. And now the last thing that made it all tolerable was leaving him. Richie was close to crying, but he kept it together. At least Eddie was still holding his hand and looking at him the way he never looked at his wife.

-Rich, I...,-Eddie started, but his phone rang. He cursed under his breath and took the phone out of his pocket. Myra,-Sorry,-Eddie answered the call.

-Yes, I'm on my way to the airport, I'll be there soon,-he turned around, but Richie still heard every word he said,-Okay,I'll see you soon,-Eddie rushed to hang up, but Myra said those 3 words he hated hearing from her. Because he had to tell them back, had to lie,-I love you too,Myra,-Eddie closed his eyes and mumbled, but both Myra and Richie heard it. Richie would lie if he said it didn't hurt him. But not because it was a shock, or he felt betrayed and jealous. It hurt because it brought him back to Earth, where even though a person he loved held his hand and even kissed him once, he was married. And if even a near-death eperience didn't convince him that all his marriage was is a big pile of trash, then nothing ever will. 

-Give Myra a kiss from me,-Richie said as Eddie turned back to him, hiding his phone.

-Sure,-Eddie mumbled.

-Don't get lost,-Richie opened the door for Eddie. He smiled and hid everything that hurt, everything that wanted to see the light. He hid it deep inside, bottled it up for Future-Richie to deal with. 

-You too,-Eddie walked out, looking at Richie with sadness and weird hope in his eyes.

-Bye, Spaghetti. Call me as you get home.

-Bye, Trashmouth,-they shook hands and Eddie left.


	3. Being happy for someone else is cool. But I want to be happy for myself too.

-Look who's here!-Richie walked into beautifully decorated hall and saw Mike and Bill standing in the center of it. Their faces lit up as they saw Tozier at the doors. They both opened their arms for a hug and Richie rushed to them with a smile on his lips.

-I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit,-Mikey said, looking at Richie. He gave him a pat on the shoulder and a proud smile.

-What about prom?-Bill asked.

-That asshole didn't go,-before Richie could answer for himself, Eddie chimed into conversation. They all turned to his voice and saw him standing in even better suit, holding flowers, hand in hand with his wife.

-Finally!-Bill and Mike gave their complete attention to Eddie, rushing to hug him. Richie followed them. When couple weeks ago he recieved a wedding invitation from Bev and Ben, he had only one thought. It's about damn time. Their adventure in Derry was already months ago and no matter how insistent Bill and Mike were, Losers couldn't get together again. They called and texted each other, but no one could find time for a personal meeting. Richie buried himself under a shitload of work, leaving no time for himself to think and dive back into what happened on that damn town, but no time for therapy and healing as well. Mike followed his intention and moved to Florida, occasionally traveling around states. Bill started a new book, Eddie got a raise and a new position at work and followed Richie's example about therapy. But they all found a couple of free days and flew to Chicago for Beverly and Ben. They forgot about their problems, forgot about jobs and every other excuse they had not to meet, suited up, bought gifts and faced each other. They thought it would be easier. Because as much as they loved each other, it was hard to look into these people's faces and not think about what they went through, about what they lost, about Stan. 

-This is Myra,-Eddie introduced his wife. She smiled and slightly nodded. 

-It's nice to finally meet you all,-she said. Richie couldn't help but notice two things about Eddie's face and one thing about Myra's. Eddie's looked exactly like when it did during those moments his mom made him give her a kiss before leaving or embarrassed him in public. And the second thing, Eddie didn't look at Richie. At all. Meanwhile Myra was ready to burn a hole inside of Richie with her somewhat friendly gaze and a fake smile. Maybe Richie couldn't be objective when it came to Eddie's wife, but as far as he could see, she already didn't like him.

-They're such a beatiful couple, aren't they?-The wedding finally started. Richie, who unlike other losers tried to hide among the crowd, heard a voice and turned to it. Some woman, who turned out to be Ben's business partner was tearing up and smiling at newlyweds. Ben and Beverly were cutting the wedding cake, laughing and smiling.

-Yeah. They are,-Richie said, actually meaning it. 

-I've known Ben for years. I've never seen him even remotely this happy. Love is wonderful,isn't it?-woman smiled at Richie.

-Yeah. For sure,-Richie mumbled in response. In Richie's experince love was wonderful for everyone but him. For him it was weird, scary and problematic. The woman finally realized that she won't get Richie to have a normal conversation and left. Richie sighed and looked around. He didn't have to worry about people seeing that he wasn't as happy as people should be on their best friend's wedding. After years as a public figure in comedy, hiding emotions became something he did without even trying. He was smiling ear to ear, cheering and saying jokes from time to time. But when he was sure that no one was watching he turned his eyes to Eddie's table and looked at him. Myra didn't even let Eddie sit next to the rest of the Losers. Eddie didn't look very happy and was worse at hiding it.

-Speeches time!-Richie didn't prepare a speech. He thought he'd be able to dodge that bullet, but turned out to be the first one on the line to the mic. Richie looked into the hall. Beverly had the same happy but understanding smile. Ben looked crazy handsome and joyful. Richie scanned the whole hall and cleared his throat.

-Well...I didn't prepare shit but I talk for living so here goes nothing,-Richie heard a couple of weak laughs and started,-I'm sure I don't have to explain how much you two mean to me. All of you, really,-Richie corrected himself, meaning 5 particular people in this room and one that didn't get to be there,-Beverly and Ben made my childhood a lot more tolerable. And I know I was a piece of shit and never told you guys that, but I love you with my whole heart. You're everything to me and I'm so happy you finally got together because it was starting to get fucking annoying,-the “audience” laughed and Beverly ran to Richie. She had tears on her eyes, but she hugged and kissed Richie on the cheek. Ben hugged him too and Richie returned to his seat. After a couple speeches from random friends and collegues, it was Bill's turn. He made a very awkward and heartful one, mentioning Stan and Georgie. All 6 of them teared up and Richie felt a strong urge to leave, not able to fake happiness anymore. Richie took another drink. He wasn't drunk yet and he wasn't planning on becoming, but it just helped to keep up his act of a person who really enjoys himself. 

A slow song started playing. Bev and Ben were dancing in the middle of the hall, other couples started joining them. Eddie looked at Richie, for the first time that night and Richie looked back. Maybe it was because of the atmosphere of the wedding, maybe because of the alcohole, but for a moment Richie felt something. Something that Eddie felt too, something that was only theirs. They kept gazing into each other's eyes when Eddie got up from his table. And Richie could have sworn he looked like he was about to aproach him. But instead, he took Myra's hand, smiled to her and they joined the other couples on the dance hall. Richie got up too and left. He walked away, not caring about what Bev and Ben will think, he'll explain everything later. Richie couldn't stand being there anymore, he jumped into the cab and drove to the hotel where all the losers stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some feedback


	4. Honesty pays off sometimes

Richie was sleeping when he heard very loud and very agressive knocking on his door. He looked at the clock. 2 am. Richie got up, ready to kick whoever it was away, but when he saw very angry and very upset Eddie, he lost that urge.

-What are you doing here? It's 2 am,-Eddie stormed into the room and turned he lights on. Tomorrow's hangover already had its ways in Richie's head and bright light didn't help,-Dude!

-Where were you?-Eddie asked. Anger in his tone remained unclear to Richie.

-Here...,-Richie said

-Why did you leave? Beverly got upset.

-I'll explain it to her tomorrow.

-Well, explain it to me first,-Eddie placed his hands on his hips.

-Explain what? Where is your wife?-Eddie got even angrier after that question. If the situation was at least a little less confusing, Richie would totaly make a comment on how cute Eddie looks when he's mad.

-Not your fucking business. Why did you leave?

-I was tired and didn't feel well!-Richie wondered why the hell was he supposed to make excuses to Eddie.

-You look fine to me.

-Bro, what's your problem? I want to sleep,-Richie said, but it didn't soften Eddie much. He looked just a little less pissed off and stopped for a second.

-I...I don't know if you remember, you were in shock, but back there in sewers...,-Richie didn't expect Eddie to bring it up. He thought they had a silent agreement to never talk about what happened there,-Well, I kissed you.

-I remember,-Richie said. There was no sight on tiredness on him and no sight of anger on Eddie. They just stood in front of each other, Richie in his old pajamas, Eddie still in a tux, with a loose tie and tired eyes.

-Why do you think I did that?-Richie could see that it took Eddie a lot of courage to talk about it. He was blushing and stuttering, but dedicated to whatever he wanted to say.

-I don't know. A weird verson of a slap on the face to make me get my shit together?-Richie suggested.

-Well, yeah, but no,-Richie waited for Eddie to say something else but he remained silent, looking at him.

-I don't understand,-he said.

-Do I have to say it out loud?

-I...I don't know,-Richie wanted to believe Eddie and he knew he wouldn't lie, but something just didn't click in his brain. Being loved back wasn't exactly something he was used to. Richie regretted not going to that goddamn therapy he and Eddie were talking about.

-Dude, come on,-Eddie took one small step towards Richie and was relieved when Richie didn't step back,-I'm not asking anything from you. Nothing has to change. I just wanted you to know, that's it. I needed you to know,-he said.

-I don't know what to say,-Richie avoided Eddie's eyes,-You're married.

-You know I don't love her.

-Why are you with her then?-Richie asked,-Why did you go back to her after Derry?

-I don't know. I'm a coward,-he shrugged and a sad, desperate chuckle escaped his lips. Eddie rubbed his neck and looked up at Richie.

-No, you're not,-Richie sighed. He didn't know what it was, but something was stopping him. Something he couldn't understand. Richie looked at Eddie and didn't know what to say. The pause was getting too long and Richie was scared of what Eddie may think.

-Well,-Eddie took a step back. He was swallowing tears because of Richie's silence. He was honest when he said that all he wanted was Richie to know about his feelings, he wanted him to know how loved he is, but Eddie expected another reaction. Anything, but silence,-I said what I wanted.

-Wait,-Richie said, finally,-I left the wedding because...,-Richie tried to get himself together and be as brave as Eddie. Fighting demon clowns is one thing, opening up your whole heart and confessing feelings that you've been burying deep inside since 13 years old was completely different,-It hurt seeing you with someone else,-Richie finished, not able to look at Eddie.

-Richie...,-Eddie whispered before kissing him. The kiss was different from their previous one. Now it wasn't a desperate attempt to calm down and find peace, it was a way to say everything they were afraid of saying. A way to make up for years and years apart, way to promise even more years together. Eddie deepened the kiss, stroking the hair on the back of Richie's head. They both felt like the whole world stopped existing and all the reasons not to do what they were doing did too. Fear, insecurities, Myra, nothing mattered anymore. Because they will overcome it all to be together. Now they knew that.

-Richard!-Eddie jumped off of Richie hearing his wife's voice outside of the door,-Mr Tozier!-she was knocking and yelling, like it wasn't 2 AM and they weren't in a pretty much public place.

-What the fuck?-Eddie whispered, but Richie shushed him.

-Yeah? Who's that?-he asked.

-It's Myra. Eddie's wife. Is he with you?-Richie approached the door but didn't open it.

-No. Mrs Kaspbrak, it's 2 am, what would he be doing here?-Richie looked at smiling Eddie. His lips were bright red, his hair was amazingly messed up. They felt like teenagers hiding from their parents.

-Can I check?-she asked.

-With all due respect, no. I'm not dressed and your husband is not here,-Richie said. After couple seconds he heards steps. She left.

-Isn't she charming?-Richie asked Eddie.

-Yeah,-Eddie slightly opened the door to check if she actually left.

-And why the fuck does she keep calling me Richard? Do I look that old?

-She just doesn't like you,-Eddie closed the door,-She saw your show. Not her thing.

-Well, she's about to like me way less now

-That's for sure,-Eddie pulled Richie for another kiss,-Can I stay in your room for the night?


	5. The morning after

Richie alllowed him to stay.

In fact, he volunteered for it. They continued making out for solid half an hour, but it didn't go any further. Richie mentioned something about not wanting to have sex with a married man and Eddie shut him up with another kiss. Turns out even a desperately in love Trashmouth had principles. Eddie fell asleep with his head on Richie's chest and woke up almost completely under him.

-I..I can't breathe, asshole,-Eddie pushed still sleeping Richie away from himself, waking him up.

-Good morning to you too,-Richie mumbled and reached for his glasses. He took them on and looked at Eddie,-You're okay?

-Yeah. I just cheated on my wife,-Eddie laid on his back, starring at Richie with his big brown eyes,-I really am,-Richie smiled and laid down next to him.

-I'd kiss you, but morning breath, you know,-Eddie chuckled, touched Richie's chin and kissed him himself. 

-We gotta go to breakfast. They're waiting,-Eddie said after checking time. Richie sighed, not loving the idea of finishing this almost perfect rom-com morning and got up. This morning really was almost perfect. Almost because of the ring on Eddie's finger and a furious woman downstairs who wore the same ring. A lot had to be discussed, but neither of them wanted or knew how. They just got dressed and went downstairs, greeting Bill and Mike. Ben and Beverly already left for their amazing honeymoon somewhere on a fancy greek island. Richie and Eddie sat at the breakfast table with their friends and started talking about anything but last night. Neither Bill nor Mike seemed to be suspecting anything, but both of them noticed how much happier Richie and Eddie looked.

-There you are!-Myra appeared right behind Eddie's back. No one saw her approaching the table, it seemed like she just grew from the ground. Mrs K put her hand on Eddie's shoulder and squeezed it so hard, Eddie dropped his spoon.

-Myra, hey,-Eddie threw a quick look full of panic at Richie and turned to his wife.

-Where were you this night?-she asked without a sight of a smile

-Yeah, we should talk,-Eddie started getting up, but his wife pushed on his shoulder making him sit back down. A plate near Eddie almost fell down from the table.

-Talk here,-she commanded.

-What?

-Talk here. I see you four are so close. No secrets from each other, huh?-Myra attentively looked at everyone at the table, stopping at Richie,-Where were you last night, Eddie?

-I...,-Eddie cleared his throat, trying not to look at his friends. Public humiliation, Myra's favorite,-I got another room.

-But you didn't!-Myra seem thrilled to have caught Eddie's lies. Her eyes lit up and her indifferent, slightly angry face turned into a grin,-I asked at the reception. You didn't get another room.

-I did, I just..,-Eddie froze. Like he always did when they fought and Myra was always somehow one step ahead. He looked at Richie, not knowing what to say.

-I got a room for him,-Tozier stepped up, confidentally looking at Myra.

-You what?-she asked. Eddie let out a sigh full of relief.

-I got a room for him,-Richie repeated.

-So last night when I asked where he was, you lied to me?-Myra gave Richie her complete attetion. Eddie felt like a little kid, being discussed in third person in front of his friends. But at least Richie defended him. He was grateful for that.

-I did. Eddie is my friend, he asked me to get him a room so I did it. He said he needed some space,-Richie shrugged.

-Space...,-Myra said. She looked back at Eddie. Kaspbrak was close to just apologizing and begging her to forgive him, the way he always did, but Richie's cold calm glance stopped him. He remained silent waiting for Myra's next move.

-Our flight is at 6,-she reminded and walked away. Eddie groaned and hid his face in his hands. He started quietly cursing under his breath and only stopped when he felt Richie's hand on his shoulder.

-You're okay?-Richie asked.

-Yeah. Thank you for that.

-That was...-Bill started,-What was that?

-Long story,-Eddie said,-I gotta go,-Eddie quickly got to his feet and walked towards the stairs, not letting Richie, Bill or Mike a chance to stop him. 

Richie found Eddie in his own room. He couldn't go to his and Myra's so Richie's was the only option. All Eddie wanted was to be alone for a moment, calm down, wash his face. 

-Eds?-Richie knocked on bathroom door,-You're in there?

-Yeah, give me a moment,-Eddie walked out. And though he looked fine, he wasn't.

-Are you okay?

-Yeah, I'm sorry I ran off, I just needed a second.

-It's okay, Eds,-Eddie walked past Richie, hiding his eyes. He hadn't felt that awkward and embarrassed in a while. All anger and irritation he was supposed to feel to Myra were eclipsed by sticky feeling of humiliation. Eddie didn't want Richie to see him as a weaker one. As someone who can't stand up for himself and still hides behind the back of a stronger friend. Funny thing, that stronger friend almost always seems to be Richie. 

-Do you want to talk?-Richie asked, sitting down on the bed,-Not about what just happened, but about...everything, you know?

-I don't,-Eddie sighed and sat down next to Richie,-But I think we have to.

-Yeah,-Richie reached for Eddie's hand but stopped halfway. He saw that he was still upset and embarrassed and Tozier realized that he was the who had to take over this whole conversation. It was a terrible timing, but as Myra kindly reminded, Eddie's flight was at 6 and if Richie wanted him to even consider not getting on that plane, he had to do something.

-What are we going to do?-Richie asked. Stress on We. What are we going to do. Not “Eddie, what are you going to do about that crazy wife of yours?”. Not “Eddie, you have to make a choice between me and her now”. Richie wanted Eddie to know that he wasn't alone in this. That Richie will support him and his decision. Whatever it is.

-I don't know,-Eddie breathed out,-I think I should get divorced,-Richie nodded,-But...are we..,-Eddie started, cut himself off and shook his head,-Do you even want this?

-This?

-M-me. Us,-Eddie almost whispered, brightly blushing,-I just stormed in yesterday and caught you off guard and it's okay if you don't want it, as I said all I wanted was for you to know how I felt,-Eddie started gibbering as he always did when he was nervous. Richie smiled at him and cupped his face.

-Eds?-he cut him off.

-Yeah?-Eddie was too nervous and overwhelmed to yell at Richie for using that name.

-Will you shut up? I want it. You, us, whatever. I want it,-he said slowly, looking right into Eddie's eyes.

-Thank you,-Eddie hugged Richie, burying his nose in his neck,-And thank you for standing up for me.

-Always, man,-Richie kissed Eddie's forehead. After Kaspbrak completely calmed down, they talked. Richie had to put himself through an impossible task of being serious for at least an hour. They agreed that Eddie will get on that 6 pm plane with Myra, but only to get all his business with her in order. Which meant completely finish it. Richie wasn't a fan of the idea to let Eddie go the moment he got him back, but he had a feeling that it was an obstacle that they could go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought


	6. Back to the reality

Eddie's faith in himself wasn't as solid as Richie's. He got on that plane, took his seat next to his wife and tried to plan his conversation with her in his head. Myra already knew something was wrong and intended to throw a huge scene as soon as they get home. She didn't like that Eddie spent the night somewhere else without telling her. It wasn't his possible infidelity that bugged her, it was the fact that he didn't listen to her. Over the years of their marriage she slowly took control over their entire life together, over every aspect of Eddie's life she could reach, over Eddie himself. Her urge to control, to be in charge, was always covered by “love” and care she claimed to have for him. Myra convinced Eddie that she always knew better. She made him feel like a sick child again, but the worst thing was, Eddie allowed it.

-I don't understand what you are saying, Eddie,-he decided not to postpone the conversation and asked Myra to talk. Eddie didn't mention Richie in any way, he just said that they weren't good for eachother. Which was never a lie.

-I think we should split,-he said.

-Split?

-Yes.

-Why?-Myra crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. She didn't take Eddie's intention seriously. Not this time, not ever before.

-Because it's a right thing to do! We're not good together.

-And you're realizing it now?

-Yes. I mean no. I've felt it for a while now,-Myra sighed and got up from the couch.

-You're just tired from the flight, Eddie. We'll talk about it later,-she walked past him, but Eddie grabbed her hand, making her look at him.

-No. We'll talk about it now,-he said. Eddie knew that she was the only thing that kept him away from happiness, from love. He could finally be with someone who's right for him, someone who will treat him with respect and will never hurt him the way Myra did. Eddie just imagined Richie's face in his head and all his determination to end this freak show of a marriage came back.

-Let go,-Myra said through her teeth, nodding at her hand. Eddie took a step back,-Who is it?-she asked calmly.

-What?

-Who are you leaving me for?

-No one,-Eddie lied.

-I know there is someone, Eddie,-she looked him in the eyes and for a second Eddie was absolutely convinced she could read his mind,-The same person you spent the last night with.

-No,-Eddie replied, but his voice didn't sound that confident anymore.

-Whoever that is, I hope you realize it won't last,-she smirked,-Do you honestly think there is anyone except for me that could put up with you? All your issues, all your sicknesses? Do you have any idea how hard it is to be with you?-she asked and more than anything Eddie wanted her to shut up. Even if what she said was true, which it wasn't, he didn't want to hear it. But Eddie just stood there and listened to the venom that came out of Myra's mouth, leaving wounds on Eddie's heart,-Whoever that person is, they will leave you before you know it. As soon as they realize who you really are. No one else will ever love you but me,-Myra saw fear and pain in Eddie's eyes. Everything that she caused. She smiled at her work and went upstairs, leaving Eddie confused and broken.


	7. In a way, doubt is a sickness too. And it can be fatal

In the morning ( a little over 11 am, actually) Eddie found his phone absolutely dead. He put it on charge and went to take a shower. Eddie spent the night on the couch in his living room. Eddie thought he wouldn't sleep that night at all, but as his head touched the pillow, his eyes closed and he drifted off immediatedly. It was nice. He'd rather sleep than stay up and think. Think, think and think. About Myra's words, about what they meant to him, about whether they were true. Eddie didn't have to think when he was asleep and it was a salvation. He'd probably lose him mind otherwise.

Eddie's phone was blowing up. He sat on the couch and turned it on. 8 missed calls and 20 new messages. All from a new contact he created just yesterday. Richie. Eddie started reading messages, allowing his brain to distract.

“Hey, Eds. According to my calculations you're already in NY. How was the flight? You promised to call, asshole”

A small smile appeared on Eddie's face. He opened the next text.

“Boo-hoo, dickwad, where you at? I'm worried here!”

This text was followed by 3 missed calls. His phone was the last thing Eddie thought about yesterday. Richie, too, wasn't on top of his mind. Smile disappeared from Eddie's lips as memories from last night kept coming back.

“I'll just assume your phone died or you're asleep, but if you don't call me back tomorrow, I WIIL call the police”

“I just came home. The flight sucked. I really wish I could talk to you right now”

“Anyway, good night, Eds. Don't forget to talk to the dragon. Miss you!”

Eddie felt tears forming in his eyes. He missed him. Richie missed him. And God, Eddie missed him too. He wished he was here right now. Strong, confident, calm. Not broken and messed up like Eddie. Richie probably would never let people walk over him, he would stand up for himself, for people and things he loved. Yeah, Richie wouldn't let his wife boss him around like that. He always knew what he wanted and how to get it. Eddie wished he could be like that.

“Morning, princess! Will you fucking reply to me already? I may fuck around and show up at your doorstep if you don't, you know that? Did you talk to Myra? How did it go? Answer meeee!”

Eddie kept on reading. He knew that he should have called or at least texted Richie, but just couldn't get himself to. Yesterday's scene was still vivid in his head. Myra's words were still ringing in his head. And a small voice saying that she was right didn't want to leave either.

“Eddie”

“EDDIE”

“EEEDDDDIIIIIEEEE”

Richie sent few more messages just trying to reach Eddie and disappeared for a while. Next message was sent about an hour later, at 8 am.

“Alright, I'm starting to think you're ghosting me. Which is fine, I guess. I just want to make sure you're alive and safe, okay?”

And another one.

“Seriously, Eddie, if you don't want to talk, just show me you're alive and I'll fuck off”

“Just one word would be enough, don't be such a dick, Eds”

One more missed call and silence. Richie sent his last message an hour ago and though Eddie couldn't know it, he spent that hour with his phone in his hands, waiting for a call, or a text, or anything. In his head there were only two reasons why Eddie remained unavailable. Number one - he's dead. Number two - he finally woke up and realized he didn't want to have anything in common with Richie and it was a delicate way to tell him to fuck off. Well, unfortunately the second reason didn't cancel the first one. Richie needed to make sure Eddie was fine and he decided that if that asshole doesn't show any signs of life, he will keep his promise to fuck around and show up at Kaspbrak's doorstep.

And Eddie...well. He wanted to call Richie. He needed to do it. To hear his voice, to hear something nice and comforting. Even a dirty joke would be great. Eddie didn't want to be alone. Or with Myra, which was even worse. She just left that morning. She didn't know, nor cared that she might have hurt her husband last night. For a person who claimed to care for Eddie's well-being, she seemed to forget that words can hurt worse than infections. 

So Eddie just sat there. Stared at his phone, at open dialogue with Richie, at 20 unreplied messages. What if Myra was right? Richie though he wanted to be with Eddie, he thought he had feelings for him, but the truth is, the time when they were close friends and knew everything about each other ended 27 years ago. Eddie grew up, grew old, he changed. And so did Richie. Maybe they were just rushing. Maybe Richie was in love with that 13 years old version of Eddie. And maybe, just maybe, calling Richie and finding that out for sure was a right thing to do, but Eddie couldn't help but be afraid that if he does give in, if he does call him and everything they planned after Bev and Ben's wedding does happen, one day Richie will just wake up realising he got a curse for himself. A curse named Edward Kaspbrak. A difficult, selfish, cowardly man. A liability who had nothing to offer to Richie. Eddie would rather neevr spend another day with the person he loved, than let Richie see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback, if you want :)


	8. You don't need to save me. But would you run away with me?

-Fucking finally!-Eddie picked up the phone. When Richie almost gave up, when he already bought a phone book (who the fuck still uses them?) to find Myra's number, when he almost started calling hospitals and morgues. Eddie picked up the phone. 

-Hey, Rich,-he said. And Richie suddenly wasn't mad for ghosting anymore.

-What's wrong?-he asked.

-Nothing.

-Something's wrong, I know it,-Richie insisted

-Nothing's wrong, Richie,-Eddie sighed.

-Oh shut up, you lying piece of shit. What happened?

-Nothing happened, I swear. I'm sorry I wasn't answering.

-Why weren't you?

-My phone died and I forgot to charge it,-Eddie said. And technically, he didn't lie.

-Okay. So?

-So?

-Did you talk to her?-Richie regretted the tone he used right away. Not in a billion years he'd pressure Eddie into doing something, but that's exactly what he sounded like.

-No. I mean, yes, but...ugh,-he groaned. The day was getting closer to its end. Myra was supposed to be home any moment now and Eddie had no idea how to act in front of her. It's not like he was scared, he was mostly confused. Is he supposed to be offended and give her silent treatment? Is he supposed to pretend that nothing happened?

-Eddie,-Richie stopped his train of thoughts.

-Yeah?

-Tell me what happened. Please?

-It's nothing,-Eddie sat down on the couch and rubbed his eyes. All he did that day was stay at his house and think. Yet, no solution was born, no smart thought had visited his head. 

-Will you stop saying that? I can hear you're upset,-Eddie went silent for a second. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to tell Richie everything he felt over a phone. He really wished he was here, with him. Eddie didn't want to be alone. Not now, not ever before. Maybe that's why his marriage lasted for so long. Eddie didn't like lonliness, Myra knew it and manipulated his fears.

-I'm okay.

-What did she tell you?-Richie ignored Eddie's lies. He was getting madder and madder. But not at Eddie. Never at him.

-A lot,-Eddie let out a sad chuckle and Richie's heart broke a little. Eddie kept repeating that he was fine for a while but then Richie got an amazing idea. 

-You're on vacation right now, right?-he asked.

-Yeah, why?

-I'm going to steal you,-Richie said and Eddie could hear a smile in his voice. He imagined how Richie was sitting at home with a proud grin on his face.

-What?

-I'm going to steal you,-he repeated,-I'll come to New York and then we'll go somewhere together. Hey!-he interrupted himself,-We'll visit Mikey Boy, see how he's doing in Florida. 

-Are you joking?

-I would never joke about Mike, the guy is a saint. He basically saved the whole town. Imagine if he was at least a little selfish and left like we all did

-Richie,-Eddie interrupted his rant.

-No, I'm not joking. I'm buying tickets right now and I'm not accepting no as an asnwer,-Richie said. He was already looking up flights online.

-Are you serious?

-Yes, Eddie, I'm serious. Can you meet me at the airport at 5 am tonight?

-You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go

-I just said I'm not accepting no as an aswer,-Richie said like he was stating something obvious,-We are going to Florida, Spaghetti, and you're gonna love it.

-This is fucking insane,-Eddie laughed. Just 5 minutes ago he seriously considered cutting Richie off from his life just because his wife made him feel worthless. And now he was planning a trip to another state with him. Amazing how Richie didn't get any less crazy and spontaneous over 27 years. Eddie already loved it.

-I know aaaand that's it. I got the tickets.

-I'll pay you back

-No, you won't. Anyway, pack your bags, Eddie, my love,-Eddie smiled and blushed.

-Thank you, Rich.

-Nothing to thank me for,-Richie sighed. He wanted to say something. Something big and serious, but he was always bad at that. It would be honestly great if jokes and spontaneous surprises were enough to carry out a relationship with another person, but it wasn't. Sometimes you have to get serious, honest, vulnerable. Put yourself through everything the other person is feeling and try to find the right words to make them hurt less. It sounded impossible, but for Eddie, Richie could do the impossible,-Eds?

-Yeah?

-You know...whatever she said to you...she's wrong. I don't know what exactly it was, but it upset you so I'm guessing it's not good.

-It's okay

-No, it's not,-Richie stopped, trying to get his head in order,-Just don't listen to her, okay? At least try not to. You're the most amazing, bravest man I've ever met. She's just afraid to lose you.

-Richie..

-Not to mention your ass!-Richie screamed into the phone,-Alright, see you at 5 am. Don't be late!-Richie hang up before Eddie could say anything else. Kaspbrak just stared at his phone and a happy smile bloomed on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this part at all, but I promise the next one is better. Feedback is appreciated


	9. Talk to me

At 3 am Eddie Kaspbrak took his bag that he hid in the bathroom and sneaked out from his own house. When Myra came home that day, Eddie just ignored her. They had dozens of big fights over the years of marriage and Myra usually was the one to just stop talking. She'd ignore him untill Eddie would come to her and apologize, no matter who started the fight. But this time, Eddie just opened the door for her and went to guest bedroom, trying to read a book. But of course, he couldn't focus. Kept thinking. About a lot of things, not just sad ones. He thought about Richie, a lot. Wondered how their lives would have turned out if they hadn't forgotten each other. Everything would be so damn different, everything. Eddie would have definitely held on to these people, he'd have real friends, happy love life. As a kid Eddie always loved his friends, but he loved Richie a little bit more than other losers. He didn't understand himself back then and no one bothered to explain. No one could tell Eddie that it was normal, that he was normal. Eddie felt like a sinner every time his mind would drift off and he'd start thinking about his best friend. He wasn't supposed to. Not in that way. 

But maybe, just maybe, he would finally become brave enough to confess to Richie if they had gone to college together. Or maybe Richie would make the first step. A lot could have happened. But Derry was too cruel and took everything an everyone away from him. He was just glad he had a second chance. Now it was a fair game, no killing clowns, no magic, no unvoluntary amnesia. There were still some obsticles, but probably for the first time ever, Eddie's life completely belonged to him. He had all the cards and he could see them all. His chances to win are higher than ever. And his prize is too precious to lose.

Eddie left a note to Myra. He considered just leaving, blocking her number, making her worry, but ended up doing the right thing, being a bigger person. Maybe that was his problem.

“Myra,  
I'm leaving for a while. I don't know when I'll be back, but when I am, we will start divorce procedures.   
-Eddie”

He didn't know what else to add, so he just left the note on the table in the kitchen and left. It was a long way to the airport and Eddie was worried. Because he hated flying, because he couldn't stand planes, because it was all so stressful to him. A spontaneous trip to Florida to a friend he just remembered he had. Insane. But better than being at home. 

-Spaghetti!-Richie shouted when he was stil across the room from Eddie. He just got off his flight and was exhausted. Richie,too was bad at flying. He always preffered long drives or trains. Planes made him sick. But it was for Eddie, so it didn't matter. And now he was supposed to go through another flight. But he saw how Eddie smiled and hid his eyes in embarrassment as he heard the nickname that he “hated” and it all was worth it.

-Hey,-Richie dropped his bags and Eddie hugged him. To be honest, neither of them were sure on what kind of level of relationship they were. It was another thing to talk about. But later.

-How are you?-Richie looked into Eddie's face, trying to find sights of tears or anything, but Eddie looked fine. Better.

-I'm okay. You?-Richie nodded and picked up his bags. They registered for the flight and headed to the waiting room. There was still about 2 hours to kill. And Richie needed to do something he really didn't want to, but really had to.

-Eds, we gotta talk. You have to tell me what happened,-he started. The room was almost empty and all people present were asleep, so Eddie didn't have that excuse.

-Nothing happened,-Richie sighed.

-Come on, dude. Did you talk to Myra?

-I tried.

-What did you tell her?

-That I want a divorce. That we're not good for each other,-Richie nodded.

-Great. How did she react?

-Well, she wasn't happy about it. But she wasn't mad either,-Eddie looked down.

-What do you mean?

-She...she didn't take it seriously. She laughed. She just said that...that “whoever I'm leaving her for will leave me too”,-Eddie said. It took him a lot to open up about this conversation. He was embarrassed to talk about it. Richie went silent for a moment.

-What?

-She said I'm too difficult. It's hard to be with me and no one will love me but her,-Richie couldn't believe the things Eddie was saying. But the worst part was that Eddie seemed to believe in them.

-What kind of a person could say that to someone?-Eddie shrugged,-Eds? Look at me,-he didn't move,-Eddie please. Look at me.

-Rich, it's fine,-he looked up and Richie saw that it was anything but fine.

-She had no idea what she was talking about. None of what she said is true, you hear me? None of it. You're not difficult. And it's not hard to be with you.

-But...she has a point. You hardly know me

-I grew up with you, idiot.

-Yes, but that was 3 fucking decades ago! I...I don't want you to get disappointed

-Disappointed? Are you crazy?-Richie took Eddie's hands into his,-I know you. I really do. Maybe I wasn't around this whole time, but I know you. Okay?

-Okay,-he said quietly.

-And it's not about me, Eds. Or us. Right now it's about getting you out of this marriage. It's bad for you, she is bad for you. We gotta focus on that now and I'll be around. As a friend, or as whatever you want me to be. Deal?-Richie offered his hand. Eddie, who's eyes were almost full of tears slowly nodded.

-Where were you this whole time?-he whispered and kissed Richie. Kissed his with as much tenderness and love as he could. And got even more back. 

-So I guess it's yes?

-Yes. Thank you,-in a moment their boarding was announced and Richie and Eddie got into their plane, holding hands and just enjoying being with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought (if you want to hahaha)


	10. Temporary paradise

Orlando greeted Richie and Eddie with great weather, bright sun and Mike Hanlon's amazing house. Hanlon was more than happy to let his friends be his guest for a while. When Richie called him and asked if they could come, Mike had no doubts. For 27 years he was alone. He dedicated his whole life to setting Derry free from its monsters. He didn't get the luxary of forgetting anything. Or anyone. He just let his friends go, let them have lives, not able to have one himself. In a way, Mike made a biggest sacrifice among them all.

-Mikey!-Richie hugged Mike as soon as he saw him at the airport. Eddie watched them with a happy but tired smile on his lips.

-How was the flight?-Mike hugged Eddie and helped them with their bags. They left the airport and walked to Mike's car.

-Exhausting,-Richie and Mike talked through their way to Mike's place. Mike mostly asked questions rather than talked himself, and Richie gladly answered them all. Eddie just listened. All he could think about was a shower and a bed he so desperately longed.

-Dammit, Mike. Since when librarians can afford houses like this?-Richie asked as soon as Mike parked his car. They stood in front of a house that seemed to come off some movie about celebrity's life. It was surrounded by tall palm trees and before walking in, Richie made a mental note to check if there was a pool.

-I'm just renting. Get in,-both Eddie's and Richie's jaws dropped as they walked into the house. Mike lived a simple modest life ever since he was a kid. But not anymore. His savings were enough to cover the rent of a rather big house a little outside of Orlando. Hanlon stopped forbidding himself from things he wanted. He finally started living for himself. Finally was happy.

-I'll give you a tour later. Are you hungry?

-I just want to sleep,-Eddie complained.

-Sure. There's only one guest bedroom, but one of you will take mine and I'll sleep on the couch,-Mike said in the tone that left no place for negotiations. Eddie and Richie shared a look.

-Actually..,-Richie started, looking for approval in Eddie's eyes. He slightly nodded and Richie looked at Mike,-One room is enough.

-Oh. Oh. Okay. It's on the second floor. Third door on the left,-he said. Eddie quickly ran upstairs and Richie gave Mike a warm smile, earning one back. They went upstairs and started unpacking. Richie finished first and went back downstairs, already knowing that there was no way he could avoid “the talk” with Mike. But in the end of the day, Mike was a very trust-worthy person.

-So,-he started. Mike was cooking a dinner and Richie sat opposite to him, waiting for inevitable questions,-One room, huh?-a cocky smiled appeared on Mike's face.

-Shut up,-Tozier smiled.

-I'm happy for you, man. I really am. But isn't he married?

-We're working on that,-Mike smirked.

-You never told me.

-What? That I like guys?-Mike nodded,-Well, I never told anyone.

-Anyone? At all?

-Nah,-he screcthed on his chair. Richie was tired too,-Anyone.

-When did you know?

-I was...12 when I started thinking about it. At 14 I was pretty much sure,-Richie nodded, diving deeper into his memories. Mike felt a shot of guilt. His friend was going through something, something difficult and painful, and he had no idea. Wasn't there for him, couldn't comfort him. Mike blamed himself for not caring enough to see that something was wrong in the first place.

-You could have told us,-Richie shook his head with a sad smile,-You could have.

-No. But it's cool, don't worry about it.

-Rich, you've been in the closet for your whole life and none of us had any idea. It's not “cool”.

-Whatever, man. It all worked out. I guess,-Mike walked past Richie to get something from the fridge and touched his shoulder.

-And when did you and Eddie get together?

-On Bev's wedding. After it, to be exact,-Richie wasn't 100% sure of Mike's choice of words. He wasn't sure if him and Eddie were “together” yet. But he knew what Mike meant and answering the question was easier than trying to explain something Richie didn't understand himself.

-So that's what that scene with his wife was about,-Mike said, remembering the breakfast after Beverly and Ben's wedding.

-Yeah. His wife...she's giving him hard time,-Mike nodded and focused on cooking for a moment.

-Listen, as happy I am to have you guys here, isn't Eddie supposed to be dealing with her now? Divorce and stuff?

-He is, but I just wanted him to take a break. He deserves it. He'll tell you everything himself if he wants too, but it's better if Eddie's around friends for a while, you know?

-Yeah. You're right. I'm really glad you guys are here,-Mike smiled and Richie felt so happy he though he'd start crying. 

In the end of the day Richie did find a pool. And after finding it, he didn't miss a single chance to jump and/or push Eddie into it. He decided one thing for them. For a week or so, Richie and Eddie put their entire lives on pause and just relax. They turned off their phones (but then felt too anxious without them and turned them back on), didn't check their mails, didn't contact anyone except for Mike and other Losers. It was perfect vacation. They'd stay in bed for as long as they wanted, have breakfast that Mike so kindly prepared, cooked together, went grocery shopping together, played in the pool like complete idiots. And they were happy. Absolutely happy. Eddie did his best not to think about his return to NYC. He tried so hard to keep his mind away from it but inevitable realization that he can't just move into Mike's house and live there with him and Richie kept ringing in his mind like a siren and slightly ruining this temporary paradise he and Richie had. But also Eddie couldn't help but think that he had never felt happier with anyone else. Even in the begining of his relationship with Myra when he was sure that he loved, or at least liked her, they weren't even remotely that happy. Maybe it was because Eddie and Richie grew up together and knew each other well. Maybe not. Eddie didn't believe in soulmates, but he knew that he got the next best thing. And it was worth holding on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making the next part final. Not sure yet though. Thank you for your kudos and comments <3  
Feedback is very much appreciated. Negative too.


	11. The End

-You wanted to see me?-Beverly walked into Richie's room and asked with a big comforting smile on her face that didn't disappear since the very begining of that day. Beverly expected to find Richie the way he was now. She expected him to call for her eventually. Tozier was standing in front of the mirror and his face expressed a weird mix of terror and excitement. 

-Hey, Bevvy,-he turned to her. His voice was a little shaky. Richie himself was a little shaky,-How do I look?-Richie desperately tried to fix his tie. Beverly gave him a warm motherly smile and approached him.

-You look wonderful, honey,-she fixed the tie with quick and gentle moves and placed her hands on his shoulders after she finished,-Nervous?

-As fuck,-he sighed,-Is Eds freaking out too?

-Well, I guess you could say that,-Beverly decided not to mention the absolute chaos that was going on in Eddie's room right now. She was actually pretty relieved to leave Kaspbrak to Bill, Mike and Ben and sneak out to Richie after he asked for her.

-I can't believe it's actually happening,-Richie sat down on the bed. Beverly took a seat next to him, taking his hand.

-Aren't you happy?

-I am!-he looked up at her like she said something insulting,-I'm, like, happier than I've ever been in my life.

-Then what's wrong?-Richie looked at Bev unsure whether to open up to her or just end a conversation. He felt like a character in every dumb wedding movie. Going through hell before realizing you were in love with someone you'd known for your whole life? Check. Facing a shitload of obstacles that won't let you get together with them? Check. Finally getting your shit together and proposing in the most cringy and half-romantic-half-stupid way? Check. And, of course, freaking out right before the wedding? Check. Check. Check.

-It feels too good to be true. Like I don't deserve this,-Richie said.

-Richie,-Beverly was ready to resist, but he raised his hand asking her not to.

-I know what you're going to say, Bev. It's fine.

-No, Richie, listen. It's okay to feel that way, but you do deserve it, okay?And so does Eddie. You guys were made for each other. Soulmates kind of stuff.

-Ew,-Richie faked a disgusted face 

-I know,-Beverly smiled,-So stop thinking about that, you hear me? And stop fucking up your tie!-she smacked Richie's hands as they reached for the damn tie again.

-Sorry!-Richie put his hands in his pocket.

-Did you finish the vows?-Beverly asked, standing up. Now she was in front of the mirror, trying to fix her already perfect hair.

-Yeah, but it still sucks

-No, it doesn't. What did you write?

-Ugh...I tried to be honest but I'm useless at anything that involves talking about your feelings and all that crap.

-You don't give yourself enough credit,-Beverly smirked, clearly addressing Richie's proposal.

Tozier really outdid himself that day. Him and Eddie had been dating for months at that point, preparing to celebrate their one year anniversary soon. They were out to Losers, Eddie's divorce was over and Richie felt happier than ever. He wanted to put that ring on Eddie's finger the moment he took off the old one, but Richie thought it wasn't fair to him. One marriage right after another, didn't feel right. Richie was willing to give Eddie as much time and space as he needed. He had waited for him for 27 years and all he wanted was to do everything right. Not jump into things, not rush anything, make sure they were both comfortable with everything that was going on. Richie always wanted to be sure that Eddie was comfortable with him. He wanted to show him that relationships don't have to be hard, that sharing your life with another person is something you should do on free will, with clear and serious intentions and no doubt in your heart. He tried to think of everything Eddie and Myra had wrong, everything she did wrong and make sure not to repeat those mistakes.

And Eddie...he felt like completely new world was opened to him. For the first time in his adulthood he was happy to come back home after work, knowing that someone was waiting for him. As soon as Eddie signed the last sheet of paper and nothing connected him to a woman he once married, he got relocated to LA by his boss. It was hella amazingly fucking convenient for him. Convenient to an extend it was almost unbelievable. But after everything that happened, every bad thing he had to go through since he was born, maybe he deserved it. First his mom, then Pennywise, then leaving and being torn away from your real family, being erased from their minds. Then Myra, grey, boring, full of shame and humiliations life he had with her. Then Pennywise again. Eddie almost died. He was so close to it, he thought he actually felt his soul leaving his body. And during that moment, that short second Eddie was convinced everything was over, he had so many fucking regrets. Almost his whole life. So yeah. Maybe after that he deserved an amazing unbelievable convenience. Universe owed him that.

Richie proposed during Losers' monthly meeting. After Bev and Ben's wedding and Eddie and Richie's announcement, losers came to decision to meet at least once a month. All 6 of them, no exceptions, no excuses. Bill even offered to make a blood oath again, but fortunately it wasn't necessary. That month losers met at some karaoke bar in LA. Inside of Richie there was a hurricane of feelings, fears and insecurities, but outside he was as calm and cool as usual. He drank (but not too much) and sang with everybody, and his heart sinked every time he'd throw a loving gaze at Eddie just to catch one back. Richie couldn't believe how lucky he was. Eddie couldn't either.

So by the time everyone got tired of screaming their lungs off into microphone, Richie took it. “Marry you” by Bruno Mars started playing. Richie danced and sang goofily and 5 pairs of eyes were glued to him, all laughing so hard they could hardly breathe. No one took it seriously, even when Richie started singling directly and exclusively to Eddie, pointing at him and approaching him. Eddie just laughed. They all laughed, until the song ended and Richie actually sat on one knee in front of Kaspbrak. The room went silent over a second. Losers, who just a moment ago were almost hammered, were now completely sober. Beverly gasped and grabbed Ben's hand. They were all shocked, but Richie only cared about Eddie's reaction. And Eddie just froze. 

“Are you going to say anything?” Richie asked when the silence started taking too long. Richie was almost sure Eddie wouldn't say no. He knew he loved him. But during that moment when Eddie remained silent, a billion thoughts flew over Richie's mind. Most of them being about what a naive idiot he was to even think Eddie would want him for long term.

“I...I...oh my God” Kaspbrak let out a shaky breath and smiled. Smiled. Ear to ear, his eyes shining, his cheeks blushing. He kept smiling wider and wider and Richie smiled just from seeing him like that. “Yes. I will marry you” Eddie finally responded, making Richie sigh with tremendous relief. Losers stayed in that bar for the whole night celebrating. Eddie kept staring at his hand with a beautiful ring on it and felt absolutely no regrets in the world. His life might have been hard, but it took him where he was so it was worth it. Richie agreed.

-Yeah maybe,-Richie felt warm joy after being reminded of that day. But it didn't destroy his fear anyway,-Were you like this too? On your wedding day.

-I was worse,-Bev sighed,-One ruined marriage really fucks up the whole idea of marrying someone else,-she said and rushed to explain herself after seeing Richie's concerned eyes,-I love Ben and I know he'd never hurt me. Ever. But...it's just another ghost I'll have to live with. It's fine,-Beverly smiled. Richie took her hand and stroked it.

-I'm sorry.

-No, it's okay. I'm just saying that Eddie has that ghost too. And so do you. So do we all. That's why we have to stick together and that's exactly why you and Eddie are so great together. You understand each other like no one else ever could. 

-I hope you're right.

-I am right, Richie,-Beverly squeezed his hand,-When am I not?

-Never,-he smiled,-Absolutely never.

-Exactly,-Beverly gave Richie a warm smile and put her hand on his cheek,-So get your shit together and go marry that guy, okay?

-Okay,-he chuckled.

-I'll go check on him. You'll be okay alone?-Richie nodded.

-I love you, Bev.

-Save that for your husband,-Beverly said walking out of the door. Richie followed her with his eyes and smiled. She loved him too. They all did. He knew it.

And yeah. Lover by Taylor Swift was the song they had their first dance to. Richie's idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is over! Thank you so much to everyone who read it, left kudos and comments. It means a lot. This fic was a lot fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave your opinion (if you want). Thank you! More stuff to come <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Instagram @geeky__page for updates and more stories about Reddie, Harry Potter and marvel characters ❤️


End file.
